Diverging Paths of Strawberries and Flashes
by bleachxsao
Summary: Its a new chapter for everyone. The Thousand Year Blood War is over and so are the events of Ordinal Scale. These are the events that take place afterward, between Ichigo and Asuna.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: I don't own any rights to either of these franchises.**

 **Ichigo's POV**

BRRRRRRRING! BRRRRRRING! BRRRRRING

Ichigo, still face first in his pillow, slapped his phone a couple of times to make it stop ringing.

Ichigo looked up at his phone and it read _0530_ and he got out of bed and walked into his bathroom. He washed his face, brushed his teeth and walked back into his room to get dressed.

Ichigo finished getting dressed and grabbed his headphones and phone, then walked out the door. He started jogging. This was a daily thing, as well as thinking about what he was gonna do now that high school was hours from being over.

Honestly, he was only going to Tokyo to attend the university there, because the old goat chin kept bugging him to go and get a degree in medicine or some doctor thing. He thought it would be a good experience for a typical teenage boy, but he was far from that.

He enjoyed helping Rukia and Renji, who were engaged, taking care of hollows and any other problems they had in Karakura Town.

But, honestly, Ichigo didn't really know what he wanted. Everyday, doing this for the past couple of months, he tried to think about what he wanted to do, because you can't really be a full time Soul Reaper until your dead.

So, that eliminated that. Then there was an interest in drawing, believe it or not he found kind of an interesting hobby. But he knew it was something that he wasn't willing to do everyday.

So, Ichigo had run around the block and made it back to his house. He walked in and made his way too the shower taking a quick one getting ready for his last day of school.

"Ichi-nee, your breakfast is gonna get cold if you don't hurry up!" Yuzu yelled.

"I'm on my way!" Ichigo replied.

Ichigo came down the stairs and grabbed his breakfast giving his little sisters a hug and went for the door.

As he came out, he saw Inoue, Ishida, Chad, Tatsuki, and Keigo were waiting for him.

"Ready, Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue said.

"Finally." Ishida muttered.

"Hey, buddy!" Keigo shouted.

Ichigo nodded towards his friends and started walking off to school; his last day of being a "kid".

 **Asuna's POV**

"Hmmmm...what should I wear for the last day of school?" Asuna asked herself, while going through her closet.

"Asuna, hurry up or you'll be late for the last day of school!" Asuna's mother yelled.

"Mom, school doesn't start for another 2 hours!" Asuna yelled back.

"It's better to be early! It's more professional!"

"Whatever..." Asuna muttered to herself, as she kept scrolling through her closet, finally picking a olive colored dress that cane down to her mid-thighs and a white cardigan over that.

Asuna had put that into her bed and grabbed her towel and made her way to the shower. While in the shower she had cleaned herself up and thought about the past few years of her life.

All the fun she has had with her friends and her amazing boyfriend. And here she was ready to rap up a chapter in her life with them, only to start on a new journey.

Asuna got out of the shower and started to groom herself, while texting her friends about what they were to do after high school, since it was the last day.

Liz and Klein had got together somehow, but they suggested that they go something exciting and daring, like drinking, since they were technically old enough.

Silica and Sinon said they should log back into SAO or GGO and make some final memories together, since they weren't all going to the same school.

And Kirito and Agil said they'd do whatever the group agreed on.

Asuna had finished putting her hair up and the proceeded to getting dressed.

As Asuna was finishing up her mother came into her room.

"Look, Asuna, I know we haven't always agreed on things, but your still my daughter and I want only for you to be happy. So here, take this. It's a necklace that my mother gave me when I was graduating from school and it was always a good luck charm."

"Thanks, Mom. I...I love you." Asuna said while hugging her mother.

"Now, come on we are gonna be late."

Asuna nodded and followed her mother to her car, getting in and getting ready for her last day of being a "kid".


	2. Chapter 2

**Ichigo's POV**

Ichigo and his friends had been in school for a few hours now. Sitting there listening to people lecture or students cheering.

Honestly, Ichigo was bored out of his mind. Wanting to find something to do to make the time pass, he pulled out his phone and began looking at the university he was attending.

Ichigo wasn't stupid by any means, he just didn't put any time or effort into school or homework like he did with his training.

So, attending this school he had a partial scholarship, he had to maintain a certain grade average or else they would revoke the scholarship and make him pay full, if he was to stay.

"Now would everyone please proceed to gather their belongs and head to your home room and change into your graduation gown." A voice said over the PA.

Like cattle, they filed out of the cafe and into their classrooms and changed into their gowns for the final section of their graduation.

 _A few hours later..._

"Kurosaki Ichigo, rank number 31 out of 500. Congratulations and good luck Mr.Kurosaki!" The principal of school said to Ichigo, as he obtained his certificate and walked off stage.

Ichigo went to his buddies who were in the top 5% and were waiting on him to be done so they could hangout one more time.

"So what's the game plan?" Keigo asked.

"Ummmm...I think we ditch you and head to that new restaurant that just opened up down the street. What you guys think?" Tatsuki said.

"Sounds like a plan." Ishida replied.

"Yeah!" said Inoue.

As Chad just nodded.

"Yeah, sure." Ichigo said.

"Coo- Wait!?!? Are we really gonna ditch me?" Keigo shouted.

"I mean we all agreed, didn't we?" Tatsuki said, with a smirk.

The group started walking with a weeping Keigo following behind.

 _At the restaurant..._

"So why are you going to Tokyo University, Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue asked Ichigo.

"The old man wants me to "follow in his footsteps", so I'm just doing it to something. And besides maybe there might be something in Tokyo that could help me find what I want do for the rest of this life." Ichigo replied.

"But why are you and Ishida just going to the Karakura Community College, when you both have good enough grades to go to almost any school in Japan?" Ichigo asked.

"Just so you know, Kurosaki, going to a more well known school doesn't make you smarter. Going to a school where you will have to pay less is smarter than spending years in debt and still achieving the same degree of knowledge." Ishida said.

Inoue just nodded, agreeing with Ishida.

The group was finishing up and each individual went home.

When Ichigo returned home he started moving his belongings into boxes. He knew it was time to move on, he wouldn't be able to protect Yuzu and Karin forever. But if they ever needed him, he would come running at any time.

 **Asuna's POV**

Asuna had arrived at school and greeted all her friends and took one last photo together at school. They all laughed and walked through the halls one last time, until Asuna had to depart and get her speech ready.

Asuna was voted valedictorian and had to prepare a speech for her class. So, here she was rehearsing her speech in an empty classroom.

"We as people, only have one life to give. So follow your heart, no matter what road it will take you down, because being happy is cannot be compared to being rich. Life is not meaningless because it ends, rather it is precious because it ends." Asuna finished.

"That...was great." A voice came from behind her.

She turned around and ran up to him and gave him a kiss on his lips.

"Like it?" Asuna said, as they parted lips.

"Yeah, it makes me wish we could do this over again." Kirito replied.

"Yeah, it was fun, but what lies ahead will be an even more amazing journey, right?"

"Yeah. Let's go get our gowns on and get ready for the ceremony."

 _Later after the ceremony..._

Asuna and her friends were walking away from the ceremony and were all laughing and giggling.

"So, what are the plans tonight?" Asuna asked.

"Well, we thought that we should all go into SAO and just run through some dungeons and have fun, before we all parts our own ways." Kirito said.

"Sounds good." Asuna replied.

 _Later in SAO..._

It was nighttime in the world of SAO and Asuna and her group of friends were laying together in an open field under the stars.

Everyone was asleep except for the two lovebirds.

"So, why won't you come to with me to the university?" Asuna asked.

"I told you, babe. The programming school isn't as good as the school I wanna go to." Kirito said.

"Awwww...I won't get to see you everyday. I mean, I'll see Liz and Silica, but you and Sinon will be going to the same school." Asuna replied, a bit sad.

"I know sweetie, but like you said yourself, everybody should follow their hearts, because being happy is better than being rich."

Asuna couldn't help but smile, her boyfriend quoted her.

"...okay. But facetime every other night than?" Asuna asked.

"Of course! Anything for you, babe." Kirito said.

Asuna started to get up.

"Well I have to get off, Mom said I needed to start packing my stuff. She wants me to go and be there for the summer, so I can "get a feel for the campus" and adjust to it, but I'll call or text once I get there."

"Okay, be safe, alright?"

Asuna nodded her head and logged out.

She had returned to the real world and found herself laying in her bed.

She turned to her left and saw her clock read _2347._

 _"Better get some sleep, Mom is probably gonna bug me to start pretty early." Asuna thought._

Asuna than shut her eyes and drafted off into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Asuna's POV**

It was only about a week after Asuna had graduated. She was putting her stuff into boxes. While she was folding some clothes up and putting them into a box, her phone vibrated.

Asuna grabbed her phone and read the text.

" _Hey, I'm a bit busy tonight so I don't think I'll be able to make the dinner reservation tonight. Sorry, maybe another time_ The text came from her boyfriend.

" _Ohh...okay. What are you doing that you wouldn't be able to make it to the dinner reservation? I mean this is probably one of the last few nights that I'll be available, but if you can't make it, it's okay."_ Asuna replied, a bit sad.

As Asuna kept packing she would every once in a while to see if Kirito would reply back to her, but every time she checked her messages, the message was left unread.

"...well, maybe he is helping out with some friends move out or something important..." Asuna said, trying to persuade herself that it was alright that Kirito couldn't make it because he was helping someone out.

Asuna needed to just do something to get her mind off not seeing her friends or boyfriend for the next few months. So she went downstairs to cook up something to eat.

She came to the refrigerator and opened it to find some simple supplies to make a sandwich. She threw a sandwich together, grabbed a plate and went to the livingroom and turned on the TV.

Asuna was watching a show about some guy being vampire and being the most powerful being on Earth and observed by a young girl.

Slowly, Asuna, was getting sleepy, until she fell asleep.

She had woke back up at around midnight and quietly washed her dishes and went back to room.

Her mother had said she needed to be done packing by the evening, so Asuna could go to the university.

Her mom said that she needed to become accustomed to the life at college and maybe get a small, part time job, while at the university. Asuna actually agreed with her mother, she felt she would get a feel for the campus and make some new friends and get her dorm set up.

So naturally, she kept putting stuff into boxes and did a bit of research on some jobs near by the university. Turns out a daycare for babies needed a few employees to tend to the children.

She would like that, handling a few kids and getting a bit of money and making new friends over the summer.

 _"Sounds like a plan."_ Asuna thought.

 **Ichigo's POV**

 _Later at Karakura Town..._

BOOM! A flying foot came through Ichigo's door and onto him.

"Goddammit, old man, get off me!!!" Ichigo yelled as he threw his father into the wall.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Take it easy on your old man, son. These bones are fragile you kno-"

Ichigo had kicked his dad out of his room and slammed the door.

"Masaki, our young boy is all grown up and is about to bring us some grand babies and find a nice girl to settle down with! I'll have a third daughter and then we'll have some more sons as the girls get married!! I'm so proud of him!!!" Ichigo's dad was saying, as he was praying to the shrine of Masaki.

Ichigo didn't do anything but roll his eyes and started grabbing his boxes and moving them Info the car.

He came back in and saw his two little sisters sound alseep. He gave each of them a hug and said, "Be good you two and keep the old man from dying".

It was pretty late, he had been packing all week and was about to head to the campus in the morning. It was a couple hour drive, but wasn't too terrible.

He decided he should go sooner than later, so he could get a decent dorm room and explore the place a bit and try to get a feel for how a normal life should be. And he needed to find a job there so he could pay for some expenses.

Ichigo had a bit of spare time, so he looked around the web and searched for some nearby jobs. There were a bunch.

There were some that needed workers for restaurants, some for a sales person, some for retail stores and a few babysitting jobs.

He wasn't gonna work in a food joint or at a store, so he really only had one option; babysitting. As he kept looking around he found one in on the more eastern side of the city.

He figured it couldn't be that bad. I mean he has watched his little sisters, some of his relatives kids, and has somewhat of an experience in medicine and first aid.

Ichigo got away from his desk and layed down on his bed and thought about what he was about to embark on. He was finally gonna live a normal life. He was gonna be away from his Soul Reaper duties for a little while, unless it was urgent, not gonna be ditching class and finally gonna just learn what he missed being a young teenage boy.

 _"Well, better get back to sleep before the old man comes flying through the door again."_

 **~Sorry for the late upload, trying to balance school and other stuff going on. I'll try to upload once a week~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ichigo's POV**

Ichigo woke and went for his morning jog, clearing his mind as he ran. He kept wondering what he was missing in life. He always felt a bit empty, like to was missing a big part of him.

He never previously had these thought because he had always been busy fighting or protecting those close to him.

As he kept wondering what he was missing, he had made a list. He had his family be his side, he had close and reliable friends, and...and he couldn't find that missing piece. That piece of the puzzle that he had no clue where or what it was.

As he made his way back to his home, he started thinking about life on campus. He would lots of people and make some new friends, hopefully, and find that piece that was missing.

Ichigo went upstairs and showered and finished moving the last of his boxes into the back of his car. He went back inside to have a few final words with his sisters and old man before he goes out and starts his own life.

Yuzu came running up to him and hugged him with teary eyes.

"Please be safe, Ichi-nii, and come back as often as possible, okay?" Yuzu asked.

"I will, you just need to make sure that these two don't starve to death without you and be good to the old man." Ichigo replied.

Karin came and gave him a hug and said "Don't do anything stupid or harmful, okay?"

Ichigo chuckled and replied with, "No promises, but I'll consider it if you don't beat the old man until he can't breathe anymore."

Ichigo gave his old man a pat on the back and told him, "Thanks, Dad, for everything."

Issin grinned and replied, "That's my job as a father, I'm here to guide you and set you on your own path. Just be sure to not sway away from who you are mean't to be. And I should be expecting some grandbabies by winter, right?"

Ichigo sighed and went to his car and got in it and started it. He sat there and took a deep breath and closed his eyes. For some reason he felt frightened, he would be away from the people he has spent countless years with. And if something were to happen to them what could he do? It's not like he can just be in two places at once, or get here in two seconds.

He was worried, but he took another breath and started to pull out of the drive way and was leaving, only to see in his rear view mirror his family waving him off. He couldn't help but smile as he drove off to begin the next chapter in his life.

 **Asuna's POV**

 _Asuna was stuck, she was stuck in a closet and could only see through a keyhole._

 _Everything was in black, white and red._

 _What she saw through the keyhole was a young man with a giant horn in his head and a enormous sword, fighting a creature that looked to be crying and that lacked a heart. Just off in the distance though she could see Kirito on the ground motionless, covered in blood._

 _She screamed, shouted and tried to move but it seemed that her actions were useless._

 _All she could do was watch, she couldn't help the one she held most precious in the entire world._

Asuna shot straight up in her bed, soaked in sweat, she looked at her clock reading 0630. She ran into her bathroom and went to wash her face. As she tried to recall her dream, it slowly faded away.

Asuna sighed.

 _'Maybe its just a bad dream of what could have happened in SAO. I mean there is no way that there could monsters like that in a real world, right? But a monster fighting another monster didn't make any sense. If they were AIs then why would they fight each other?'_ Asuna thought to herself.

Asuna shook her head and just erased the thought of her dream.

It was her big day, she wasn't gonna let it be ruined because of some bad dream.

Asuna went and took a quick shower. After that she picked up the last of her few boxes and put them into her car.

Asuna stopped and stared back at her house and all the memories that came with it. The first time she slipped on her NerveGear to enter a world she never thought possible. Making new friends and finding the love of her life, who had saved her countless times.

Asuna couldn't help but feel all warm inside and happy. This was it, she was going to begin her own life, a life where she could follow her passions and dreams.

Asuna got into her car and started to drive off, thinking's about all the new possibilities she could grasp. All this along with her family and loved ones. She was to begin another chapter in her own book of life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ichigo's POV**

It was a bit past _2100_ and Ichigo made it to the university and went inside to go checkin. He went in and walked towards the front desk.

"Hi! Welcome to Tokyo University! How can I be of assistance to you?" a young women asked.

"Ummmm...Hi...Can I check in here? Or do I go elsewhere?" Ichigo replied.

"You can check in here. Name?"

"Kurosaki, Ichigo"

"Alright, here is your room number, a the card to your room, and which dorm you are going to be in."

"Thank you, miss" Ichigo said while walking off.

Ichigo got back into his car and looked at the paper.

 _Room#: 096_

 _Code#:2007_

 _Dorm: Co Ed_

lchigo started his car and went to his assigned dorm and went up to his dorm to see if there was anyone there. Once he reached the dorm and entered the code he found a vacant room with nothing but an old family couch and a bed with fresh, new, white linen sheets. Ichigo then went back to his car and grabbed his stuff and started organizing his room.

As Ichigo was unboxing, he came across an old photo album; it contained pictures of him and his friends at the beach. Before Ywach, before Ginjo, and even before Aizen. It was a time where everything was...normal. A time where all he had to worry about was beating up bullies.

Ichigo sighed. Thinking about how boring his life would be with a "normal" life. He would just go to school come home repeat. So, as much as he hated running around with Rukia and Renji on the weekends, it gave him a purpose.

Ichigo finished unpacking his boxes and sat down on the coutch and dozed off into the night.

 **Asuna's POV**

It was early in the morning, as Asuna put her final box with her toothbrushes and hairbrushes in her car.

She got in her car and took a deep breath. She started the engine, and as the engine roared to life, she sat there thinking about what would happen, what could happen, and what might not happen.

She thought about the all the possibilities and how they could each go right or wrong. Asuna shook her head and told herself that she would be okay.

A sudden knock on the window broke Asuna out I the trance she was in.

"Good luck, Asuna." Asuna's mother said.

"Yeah, thanks Mom." Asuna replied.

As Asuna's mother was beginning to walk away, Asuna stopped her mother and asked her a question.

"Were you scared, Mom? I mean, I'm scared, but happy and worried and all these things are running through my head."

"Of course, dear, but you need to take a leap of faith and believe in yourself. It's all you can do." She replied.

"Yeah...well Mom, I should get going."

Asuna started to drive off and as she did she glanced back into the mirror and saw her house getting smaller and smaller in the distance.

 _After a bit of driving..._

Asuna had arrived on the campus and it was a bit past 10:00. She walked into the main building and went towards the receptionist at the front office.

"Hi,ummmm...can I check in here? Or do I have to go elsewhere?" Asuna asked.

"Yes, ma'm. Name please?" The lady replied.

"Yuuki. Asuna."

"Alright, gimme one seconds to print out a few papers and your ID."

After a few minutes of waiting Asuna had received all of her information; her ID, her dorm location, room number and etc.

Room#: 096

Code#:2007

Dorm: Co Ed

Asuna had reached the dorm and saw she had a room on the top floor. Asuna approached her room and entered the code and opened the door.

What saw kinda freaked her out. A young man with orange hair was coming in through the window.

 _Was that weird? Is that normal here? That can't be normal._ Asuna thought.

"Ummmmm...Hi?" Asuna said, trying to sound confident.

The young man's left foot had clipped the edge of the window and face planted into a box filled with clothes.

He got up quickly and dusted himself off and said the same back to her.

"Uhhhhh...Hi!"

"Is that a normal thing you do?" Asuna asked.

"What this! No, I was just trying it out to see if it was, uh, stable you know."

"Okay, ummmmm...I see that you already have your stuff somewhat set up?"

"Yeah, I just got here last night and had to run out on a mission, and that why I had to use the win- I mean I was on a mission to make sure everything here still worked and applicable."

Asuna noticed he sounded a bit shady and was weird, but for now she would tolerate it.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna start grabbing my stuff and bring it in here." Asuna said, while walking out the door.

"Hey, would you like a little help? I know how troubling it can be trying to bring your luggage in the room after going up those stairs." The young man replied.

Asuna contemplated whether she should trust him or not.

 _I mean he looks nice, but he acts like a creep. But, you should get on good terms with him because you'll be spending the next year with him, in this room._

"Sure, but I kinda have a lot of stuff, so you've been warned" Asuna said, trying to sound a bit more playful to lighten the mood.

"Alright, no problem, roommate. Also I forgot to say, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Yuuki Asuna."


End file.
